tis_fakesfandomcom-20200213-history
TIS 1
TIS 1 is a TV station owned by TIS Media Networks. Broadcasting started on 1st November 2015. Programmings News *TIS News *TIS News+ *TIS Journal *TIS News in 1 Minute *TIS News in 100 Sekunden *TIS News in 2 Minuten *TIS Spezialnachrichten Cartoons *TIS Originals **illymation meets Hilda **We are 2020 **On time **Wailam-Nachrichten *Hilda *asdfmovie *asdfmovie Deleted Scenes *Gravity Falls *Star vs the Forces of Evil *Infinity Train *Final Space *MaoMao *Victor and Valentino *Twelve Forever *Harvey Girls Forever *Amphibia *Broadcast my ASS Story-Animations *illymation *Let Me Explain Studios *Jaiden Animations *SomeThingElse YT *TheOdd1sOut *Wailam *Marshell Documentations *The Sparta Remix Evolution *Die Technik von morgen *Moderne Taschenrechner *Klimakiller - So schlimm sind PKW und LKW *Klimakiller 2 - Was wir nun ändern müssen *Klimakiller 3 - Warum Fahrradfahren besser ist als Auto fahren *Nächster Halt: Bahnhof der Zukunft *Die Lebensmittel *Die Entstehung von Dipper Pines TV und Mabel Pines TV (upcoming) *Wailam Doku (upcoming) Magazines *TIS-Promi-Maut *TIS Magazin *Marktcheck TV-Series *TIS Originals **Die alltägliche Katastrophe **Video Tape *The Big Bang Theory *Young Sheldon *Fresh of the Boat *2 Broken Girls Shows *Wer weiß denn sowas? *Gefragt Gejagt *Immer wieder Sonntags *Meister des Alltags Live-Shows *IFA 2019 - Live *TIS News-Show *Extra 3 *Deutschland sucht den Superstar *The Voice of Germany *Promi Big Brother *Das große Backen Reality-TV *TIS Originals **Nürnberg Reality *Klinik am Südring *Auf Streife - Berlin *Auf Streife *Verklag mich doch *Hilf mir! *Berlin Tag & Nacht *Köln 50667 Before TIS 1 Before TIS 1 (at that time still "Dipper Pines TV" and "Mabel Pines TV") started, there was from April 1, 2010 until the broadcast still a news channel that was known under the name N24+. Also N24+ had replaced a station that was known under the name RTL 3. N24+ has not sent any documentation in contrast to N24 (today WELT). On September 30, 2015 at 20:15 there was the farewell show. It ran 3 hours and 45 minutes. After that came farewell greetings from spectators with a length of 10 minutes. Then came the last news for 1 minute. After that, a firework display was shown for 3 minutes. The watch then ran for 1 minute. At 00:00 the transmitter was switched off. After the shutdown came for 1 minute a farewell from N24+. Thereafter, Dipper Pines TV and Mabel Pines TV were switched over to the common broadcasting station, followed by a trailer for the start of the broadcast until the start of the broadcast. From Dipper Pines TV and Mabel Pines TV to Kevin Pfeiffer TV Dipper Pines TV broadcast from 6:00 to 19:00 with children's programs. Mabel Pines TV from 19:00 to 06:00 with feature films. On January 5, 2017, the two channels were combined and renamed Kevin Pfeiffer TV. Kevin Pfeiffer TV now broadcast 24 hours a day. On January 7, the first news came. Kevin Pfeiffer TV broadcasted various broadcasts as it does today. From January 10, 2017 to October 1, 2017, from 10:00 to 20:00, there was also a children's block under the name of Kevin Pfeiffer Kids. However, the children's block had to be reinstated because of economic problems. TIS 1 4K Since November 1, 2018, TIS 1 is also available in 4K Ultra HD. Co-Operation with Canal+ Since October 15, 2019, the Kevin Pfeiffer Group has been part of the French company Groupe Canal+. Since then, there is the following change planning: *Rename TIS 1 to Canal+1 *Take TIS originals from TIS 1 *Translate Canal+ series to German, so they will soon be on the new channel Canal+ Deutschland. *Transmission start of the Polish and French Teletoon+ channel on the TIS 1 4K broadcasting station Logos Dipper_Pines_TV.png|November 1, 2015 - January 5, 2017 Mabel_Pines_TV.png|November 1, 2015 - January 5, 2017 Mabel_Dipper_Pines_TV.png|March 28, 2016 - January 5, 2017 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_1.2017.png|January 5, 2017 - September 1, 2017 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_5.2017.png|May 20, 2017 - July 4, 2017 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_7.2017.png|July 4, 2017 - September 1, 2017 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_9.2017.png|September 1, 2017 - March 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_9.2017.png|September 1, 2017 - March 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_3.2018.png|March 1, 2018 - September 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_3.2018.png|March 1, 2018 - September 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_9.2018.png|September 1, 2018 - November 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_9.2018.png|September 1, 2018 - November 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_11.2018.png|November 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_11.2018.png|November 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_4K_UHD_11.2018.png|November 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 TIS_1_2019.png|March 1, 2019 - January 5, 2020 TIS_1_HD_2019.png|March 1, 2019 - January 5, 2020 TIS_1_4K_2019.png|March 1, 2019 - November 1, 2019 and January 3 - 5, 2020 TIS_1_2020.png|Since January 5, 2020 TIS_1_HD_2020.png|Since January 5, 2020 TIS_1_4K_2020.png|Since January 5, 2020 Icons Dipper_Pines_TV_icon.jpg|November 1, 2015 - January 5, 2017 Mabel_Pines_TV_icon.jpg|November 1, 2015 - January 5, 2017 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_icon_1.2017.jpg|January 5, 2017 - September 1, 2017 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_icon_5.2017.png|May 20, 2017 - July 4, 2017 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_icon_7.2017.png|July 4, 2017 - September 1, 2017 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_icon_9.2017.png|September 1, 2017 - March 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_icon_9.2017.png|September 1, 2017 - March 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_icon_3.2018.png|March 1, 2018 - September 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_icon_3.2018.png|March 1, 2018 - September 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_icon_9.2018.png|September 1, 2018 - November 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_icon_9.2018.png|September 1, 2018 - November 1, 2018 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_icon_11.2018.png|November 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_icon_11.2018.png|November 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_4K_UHD_icon_11.2018.png|November 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 TIS_1_icon_2019.jpg|March 1, 2019 - January 5, 2020 TIS_1_HD_icon_2019.png|March 1, 2019 - January 5, 2020 TIS_1_4K_icon_2019.png|March 1, 2019 - November 1, 2019 and January 3 - 5, 2020 Transparent Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_icon_Transparentwhite_3.2018.png|March 1, 2018 - September 1, 2018; April 1, 2019 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_icon_Transparent_3.2018.png|March 1, 2018 - September 1, 2018; April 1, 2019 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_icon_Transparent_11.2018.png|November 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_HD_icon_Transparent_11.2018.png|November 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 Kevin_Pfeiffer_TV_4K_UHD_icon_Transparent_11.2018.png|November 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 TIS_1_icon_Transparent_2019.jpg|March 1, 2019 - January 5, 2020 TIS_1_HD_icon_Transparent_2019.png|March 1, 2019 - January 5, 2020 TIS_1_4K_icon_Transparent_2019.png|March 1, 2019 - November 1, 2019 and January 3 - 5, 2020 On-Screen Technical difficulties Videos Logos Technical difficulties News intros Continuities Other Stuff Trailer Category:Fake TV Channels Category:TIS Media Networks Category:TV Channels in Germany Category:Canal+ Group Category:Entertainment TV Channels Category:Launched 2015 Category:SD Category:HD Category:4K UHD Category:UHD